


【虫铁】给我你的手

by Parad0X



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parad0X/pseuds/Parad0X





	【虫铁】给我你的手

击碎一块防弹玻璃需要多少牛顿的力？

当商场的玻璃天花珠落玉盘般倾泻下来的时候，没人有时间在意，可也许不包括Tony Stark——这场人祸的目击者之一，他身边的happy丢人地张着嘴，差点吃一口飞溅过来的碎玻璃，还好理智回复及时，保镖的本能让他把Tony拉拽到一个安全的角落。

“那团红色有点眼熟...”

“我就说过我不该来这种地方。”Tony淡定地扶了扶遮着大半张脸的墨镜。

“嘿是你一定要离开会场的。”

“我还说了要去干点有意义的事，所以逛商场？我该把天才的名号让给你。”

“你才是老板！”

“OK，我的眼镜？”果断放弃和对方在这种蠢问题上纠缠，Tony摘下掩人耳目用的墨镜，试图站起来的第一瞬间就被happy拽回原地：

“我强烈建议您别出去，给小孩子一些表现的空间。”

“我才是boss.”

Happy顿了顿，“yeah，但是.....”

“没有但是，眼镜，以及联系....”

“我已经报警了。”

Tony闭上了嘴，他的安全部长总是那么出乎意料。没错，是他说的这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事不劳烦复仇者，如果他现在召来战衣仿佛有打脸的嫌疑，万幸他的老友加敬业的安全部长记得他大部分随口胡言。

“在警方来之前我们最好离开这。”

“作为监护人我觉得自己有义务盯着他。”

“非法的。”happy强调。

Tony白他一眼，不接茬，执拗的把目光投注在战场——他更乐意称那是小孩子打滚的泥浆池。

“有人受伤吗？”他接过happy递来的眼镜，链接到Friday问了第一个问题。

“扫描完毕，无人受伤。”

干得不错——他在心里夸了小鬼一句，虽然依旧矜持地敛着下巴，一副考校孩子的家长神色，当然被他考校的人并不知道他在现场。

当Peter在happy面前拒绝了他的邀请，并扔他和小辣椒两人应付一房间记者的时候他就意识到，小鬼长大了。那失落的心情就像一直拿糖饼吊着小孩催他上进的父亲，当孩子终于达标，满怀欣慰地要将许诺过的糖饼奖励给他，却发现孩子长得太快，竟然不要了。好吧，也许不是略微，程度严重到接近尴尬——小混蛋居然拒绝他。

“抱歉抱歉，喂对面那个，放下你手里的东西！”蜘蛛侠觉得自己简直是在幼儿园，照顾对象熊孩子——浑水摸鱼进来的纽约不法市民，或者那不是市民来着，whatever，这是他的“灰色地带”，他的责任区，他得照顾好这一块！Peter Park觉得自己被气到了。

“hey，大家，来自你们邻家小蜘蛛的友好提醒，所有人趴下！”比他吼声更早落地的是天花板接二连三破碎的声音，原本攒动的人头来不及等他命令就齐刷刷矮了大半截，颤抖着抱头等了半天，有个腰酸难支的老头小心直起来，同时邻家小蜘蛛透着腼腆的声音也响起：

“well，危机暂时解除，各位赶紧离开这个....地方....比较...好，我的蛛丝两小时就会融化....”好吧，逃跑的人风一样卷过，大概没人听见蜘蛛皮套下男孩的提醒，Peter坚持着对中央广场的狼藉说完最后的话，顿了顿：“呃......对了，那混蛋劫车犯跑哪去了！”

少年英雄惊慌失措起来，头顶稠密的蛛网形成一个巨巢拖着破碎的玻璃天花板，恰好一只漏网鱼砸在他脑袋顶，Peter冷静了下来，尽管懊恼却还是熟练地跳上了二楼，他可不想被玻璃渣泼一身，他已经拒绝了Mr Stark，所以战衣的保修期应该也没了，虽然Stark没告诉他多少钱，但他也知道自己这身贵死了！

眼见Peter跳上来，Tony第一个反应居然是回避，随即觉得自己这反应着实诡异，仿佛害怕暴露跟踪的老爹——他绝对没有干跟踪孩子这种掉价的事，还好忙着逃跑的纽约市民撞了他一下，打散了他那点小纠结。

生活在纽约，除了要会赚钱，还得熟练掌握逃生路径以及熟知这座城市大部分可以避难的场所，更甚者有人会进入一座建筑下意识记熟它的消防通道，可以说复仇者的驻扎为纽约公共部门普及公共安全知识做出莫大贡献。

撞了Tony的那人还能在匆忙逃跑的路上拉住他，道个歉，顺便发现了他是钢铁侠。他突然不跑了，眼里出现了兴奋的期待，Tony有些毛骨悚然，碍于面子，轻咳一声：

“这里随时有崩塌的危险。”

那人尴尬一瞬，表情有些不舍：“是的，当然.....”他回头瞥了瞥他们的正牌“救世主”蜘蛛侠，收回眼神对Tony表了个白：“事实上我是钢铁侠的粉丝。”

Tony眨了下眼，毫不犹豫地给蜘蛛宝宝站了次台：“事实上我最近有些迷恋蜘蛛侠，你看他年轻、善良、充满朝气，生机勃勃.....”

Happy在他身后听着这诡异的评价，犹豫该不该堵住他家老板这张损害企业形象的嘴，这对话任何正常人听见都会产生不正常联想，可面前这位约莫没有说谎，是钢铁侠的真粉丝，真爱的那种——没把偶像往任何变态的方向联想，而是非常自然的检讨起自己：

“是的，蜘蛛侠也棒极了！”

Happy松了口气：“boss！”他使了个眼神，他们该离开了。

“这不是个好地方，我会给你寄签名，现在还是离开比较好。”

“真的？！”那人眼前一亮，在他问出Tony有没有带战甲之前happy不着痕迹把他撞进人流，然后拽着杵在原地的老板离开不断掉渣的地方，那里的结构已经不牢靠了。

“说真的，公关是我目前最重要的工作之一。”

“我替pepper感谢你。”

“调教新人也很重要。”

“你是老板，你说了算。”

“OK，那你去看看我的车还在吗？”

“我不会离开你一步。”happy一脸没门。

哈，果然——Tony在心里感叹，他看见Peter已经和准备混迹消失的抢劫犯缠斗在一起。一伙劫持校车的罪犯，品行恶劣，应该受到严厉惩罚。

这对小鬼来说不是特别难的事情，所以他一边揍人一边还能道德教育，还好不是美国队长的青少版，Tony默默松了口气。

等看见他熟练地把人犯捆成一团，并从不知道哪里抽出小本本开始写便笺的时候，警笛适时响起，小鬼的动作出现几分慌乱，啪的把便笺贴在首领脑门上，咻的就失去了影子。

所以，他从头到尾都没发现在二楼一直注视着他的Tony Stark。

“认真的？手写？”Tony嗤的笑出声。

“说的你好像第一次知道一样。”happy拍了拍手：“没有受伤，没有开枪，这种轻量级的犯罪他已经能处理了，你要学会放手。”

“我已经放了，我原本都准备让他正式加入队伍了。”Tony争辩。

“啊，你是说升级的武器装备加戒备森严的联盟宿舍以及Friday二十四小时的监控，”happy撇了撇嘴，一耸肩：“非常完美的放手。”说的他好像相信Tony会让这小鬼面对真正的战场一样。

“我不是他父亲。”

“您是他的非法监护人。”

“.....告诉我，我当时为什么要雇用你。”

“大概因为其他人都不太想被你雇用。”

...............

Peter发誓碰见Mr Stark绝对是意外之喜，他手忙脚乱地把头罩摘下来，却不知道该往哪塞，脸上是这年纪特有的故作镇定着尴尬，

“嘿，Mr Stark，好巧。”

“在第三个人....”

“我就是第三个人。”被遗忘的happy适时提醒。

“...第四个人看见你之前，你最好把身上这层皮八下来。”

“哦，对对对！”他居然当着Stark的面蹦起脱衣舞，可真是一点也不火辣，Tony几乎又快笑出声。

“你大概需要一个洗手间。”

Peter觉得自己蠢透了。

成功换好衣服，他又成了高中生Peter，亦步亦趋地扮演Tony Stark的小尾巴，成功把happy挤到更后面的位置：“您怎么会来这里，您什么时候来的，刚刚那些您有看到吗，这件衣服简直棒呆，还有Karen，哦您不知道Karen她有多么贴心！”

“你叫她Karen？我一直想叫她Baby Friday来着。”

Adult Friday缄默不语。

“no no no，Karen一点也不baby，她赞爆了。”Peter煞有其事地夸奖。

Tony端详他片刻，结论：“看来她的保姆工作做的很不错。”

“当然....我不需要保姆。”

“你为什么没在学校？”

Peter像被人用锤子钉在原地，上帝啊，待会儿要考试......这个念头在他脑子里炸开，两个星期前才信誓旦旦对Tony说要做个脚踏实地的英雄，现在就食言了。

“MIT....我是说，如果高中缺考一科的话....”

事实上就算Peter全部缺考Tony也能帮他捋平，超级英雄总有各种各样的特殊情况。但还是不要给平民小英雄太多这方面的想法，Tony严肃的咳嗽一声：

“我会给你们学校电话，给你一个补考的机会。”

Peter长舒一口气，转眼又忐忑起来：“我该怎么给May说....”

“...我也会告诉她是Stark的实习项目耽误的。”

Peter把心放回肚子里，却突然想起上次和May吃饭的时候她对Tony的评价，顿时有些心虚：“也许不用...”

Tony停住偏头看他：“反正你已经因为这个实习项目耽搁很多事了，这不奇怪。”

Peter赧然笑起来，自己轰炸happy的短信历历在目，这才悄悄给了一直没注意到的happy一个眼神。

“不是，我是说May.....好像不太喜欢我.....”他清了清喉咙，却被打断：

“她不太喜欢我。”

明明上次他们还相谈甚欢，都是自己的错，Peter内心挫败，尤其是听到Tony这样云淡风轻的指明，更感觉难过。

“我很抱歉，May觉得我把太多心思放在您身上了，呃.....我没法否认。”

这话断章取义得让happy听着诡异。

夕阳西下，商场二楼的落地玻璃完全无法阻挡暖橙的阳光拉长两人的斜影，happy莫名觉得自己跟的距离有点太近了，他的眼睛却一眨不眨地盯着Tony放上Peter肩膀的手。

右肩微微一沉，Peter下意识地被那份重量吸引，瞥过去的时候Tony低沉的嗓音贴上耳膜：“那不是你的错，你现在的碰到的任何问题都是我的责任。”

才不是——Peter心里反驳，视线黏在那只手上：指甲修剪得很齐整，干净利落，骨节形状很漂亮，不是那种修长优雅的美，却十足的好看。它正搭在他肩上，指节自然蜷着，掌心中空，被阳光照亮，质地并不细腻，实验、战斗、还有岁月都在这只手上留下痕迹，对常人来说不友好的痕迹，可现在却有了莫名的魔力。

Peter没有握过Tony的手，虽然他抱过他，短暂的，一触即离还不被Tony承认的拥抱，记得他身上古龙水的味道，和他手上的味道不一样。

他的鼻尖挨得那样近，可以清晰分辨出那种干燥温暖，在阳光里温柔盛开的味道，像花的瓣与瓣彼此缱绻，不带露珠的水汽，全是一派干净爽利。

然后那只手要离开了，Peter着了魔一样去追，嘴唇就从腕骨擦到掌骨，离开的位置是大拇指尖——Tony也是一惊，有些奇怪的看着突然发起呆的Peter。

凉的，却也是暖的，像阳光下的花，介于干花和鲜花之间，多一份湿嫌腻，少一分却嫌燥，多一分少一分都没法让他像此时此刻一样，怦然心跳。

“Peter？”

他突然回眼，看见Tony摘了眼镜的眼睛，糖棕色的，和他背后的阳光相得益彰，仿佛化了一样，也是凉的、干燥的、暖的。

“我我我....”他整个人莫名地就烧起来了。

“我说别担心，待会儿就算碰到警察happy也可以处理。”

“哦...是吗。”Stark先生没发现，他既庆幸又沮丧。

“你听起来不太高兴？我记得谁当时拒绝了出席记者会....”

“是我....等等，那不是个测试吗？”

“咳，happy，我的车还好吧，我们得把小鬼送回学校。”

Peter突然意识到，他大概又给Tony添了麻烦。

“我其实可以自己回去。”

“kid，你怎么到这的？你的学校离这二十公里。”

Peter乖乖点了点头，刚刚他是搭坏蛋的顺风车到这的，还不小心冲下高架桥撞坏了天花板。

“我通过考验了吗？”

“基本上吧。”

“哇哦！那我之后可以跟着您出任务吗？”

“啊哈，那还得有其他的考验。”

“是什么，我可以的，我可以帮上忙，我是说，我想帮....上忙。”他把那个“您”吞回去。

“你有，相信我，你做的很好，出乎我和happy意料的好。”事实上Peter的存在，就是对Tony最好的帮助。他需要新的队伍，就算他绝对不会把这个新成员派到真正危险的地方，但新人的加入还是让他心头松了一分——他会有新的后援，或早或晚。

当然，现在Peter只以为Tony在安慰他，直到有一次他无意间从一个酒会把醉酒的Tony扛回基地，看见他卧室里陈列的盔甲和自己的战衣，才模模糊糊醒悟到Tony说他有，不是随便说说。

“我是你这边的。”

“期限呢？”不知道醉深醉浅钢铁侠不依不饶。

“永远。”


End file.
